User talk:Sosuagwu17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:HeavensAria! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 01:14, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Super Saiyan 10 Hey man! I really really like the SSJ10 page and I edited it to include my form I made. This is prob really weird because you could actually not be the creator but you were the last person to edit it. Check out my original form, Ultra Mastered Super Saiyan! Thanks. Baki Boi (talk) 19:23, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah I'm not the creator but I saw what seemed to be a good load of information that was removed and altered so I happened to put it back in the last revision before you edited it. But anyways since this is a fanon wiki and it doesn’t really matter what is in the page as long as it is appropriate, I guess you can put your own fan made version of the Super Saiyan 10 transformation into the article because the original creator of the page must have since left the wiki since this wiki is not that active. I'll try to look into your Ultra Mastered Super Saiyan article if I feel like reading it. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 21:23, November 13, 2019 (UTC)) Okay! Thanks for clarifying that stuff. And yes I have noticed this wiki isn’t really active so it’s my oyster now I guess. ;) I just write when I’m bored at school so yeah. Thanks for responding! :No problem. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 21:27, November 13, 2019 (UTC)) By the way, any other insite on the wiki? Also thanks for bringing back the SSJ7 article, never got to read the “cannon” (?) version so that’s great. Last thing, have you written any pages? Would love to check em out. Baki Boi (talk) 21:31, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Almost forgot, I will have to take off the **JOKE** portion of the title. I was planning on making a series version for my Dragon Ball EX series of pages but you’ve done the work for me! Baki Boi (talk) 21:33, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :No problem. And no I haven’t written any pages yet. My main work is in the Dragon Ball Wiki and I don’t have much knowledge about this wiki as I don’t regularly spend my time here. But good luck on your Dragon Ball EX series. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 21:57, November 13, 2019 (UTC)) Okay cool. Do you mind sending me a link of one of your pages? Baki Boi (talk) 21:58, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :I don't have any pages here. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 22:03, November 13, 2019 (UTC)) No, I mean on the dragon ball wiki. Baki Boi (talk) 22:05, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :Are you talking about fan-made pages. We don't make fan-made articles as articles in the Dragon Ball Wiki are only made for official Dragon Ball content and anyone who creates or didn’t create but contributes to pages created by other users are pretty much also owners of those pages as well as their work is also present in those pages as well and it is a group effort by many users that love the Dragon Ball franchise and want to help the Dragon Ball Wiki encyclopedia by contributing to its pages and helping the wiki out whether to add in new information by official sources, update the wiki or remove misinformation in the articles, and fix grammar and formatting issues, to little fixes in the wiki to make the wiki have an encyclopedic look but if you are referring to the pages that I created and want me to give you a link of some of the pages that I created then here is the list. For some to most of the articles that created most of the information that is present in the articles are added by other users. *Zamasu vs Universe 7! Ambitions End! * Gogeta vs Hearts * Earth Dragon Ball *Noahiro Shintani *Jung * Tournament of Power Arena (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 22:31, November 13, 2019 (UTC))